1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crossbows, and more specifically, to a crossbow accessory used in conjunction with the lower receiver of a modular rifle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most popular sporting rifles in the U.S. and many other parts of the world is the AR-15 rifle. The term “AR-15” was originally an abbreviation for the Armalite Model 15, a semi-automatic rifle that is commercially available to civilians. While the term “AR-15” has been used as a trademark by Colt, generic rifles that use the original AR-15 configuration are available from a large number of manufacturers. The AR-15 civilian semi-automatic rifle and the M4 military automatic rifle are built upon the same basic platform. Among the reasons that the AR-15 is so popular is that it is modular in design, and therefore highly configurable and customizable. There are many suppliers who sell accessory items to add to AR-15 style rifles, including telescopic sights, buttstocks, grips, and the like. In addition, the accuracy of the AR-15 has made it popular with sport shooters and hunters. In particular, the trigger assembly of the AR-15 rifle has proved to be highly reliable in the field. The number of such AR-15 style rifles that have been sold in the U.S. has been estimated at 8 to 12 million. Owners of such rifles are constantly on the look-out for new accessories to use with such rifles.
Crossbows have also long been known in the archery field for use in hunting game. Crossbows have higher draw weights than conventional archery bows and fire arrows (or “bolts”) with greater speeds. As a result, crossbows usually have greater range than an archery bow. While there are some hunters own both a rifle and a crossbow, experienced hunters accustomed to hunting with rifles do not often branch into the use of crossbows, perhaps because they perceive that crossbows are too complex to operate.
When crossbows are configured for firing, the force exerted by the retracted bowstring can be in the range of approximately 100 to 200 pounds. The trigger assembly of the crossbow must be capable of holding the bowstring in firing position, while allowing the bowstring to be released as the user pulls the trigger. This often results in an excessive pull force which the user must exert upon the trigger of the crossbow to fire the arrow, which in turn decreases the accuracy of the shot.
If hunters accustomed to using rifles for hunting were to be made to feel more at ease in operating a crossbow, then presumably, more hunters who currently use rifles would hunt with crossbows. Hunters are often concerned about the reliability of the trigger assembly used to fire their weapons. If a rifle hunter were able to use the trigger assembly of the rifle normally used by such hunter in conjunction with such a crossbow, then the hunter would feel much more comfortable operating such crossbow.
Crossbows can be relatively heavy, making them more difficult to carry and operate quickly. Complex trigger mechanisms and bowstring retraction systems often contribute to such excessive weight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a crossbow adapted to use the trigger assembly of a conventional modular rifle in order to fire the crossbow.
Another object of the present invention is to introduce hunters already experienced in hunting with rifles to the sport of hunting with crossbows.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a crossbow accessory that may be quickly and conveniently attached to, and detached from, the lower receiver of a modular rifle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a crossbow wherein the trigger pull force is independent of the draw weight of the bowstring.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a crossbow that is relatively light in weight, compact, easy to operate, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.